(Revised Abstract) This is a grant application for a research conference on integrating spirituality to health care and social services. The conference, which is scheduled for April 1-3, 2003, at the Natcher Conference Center on the NIH campus, will present research-based information on the relationship between spirituality and health and well-being both to the public as well as attendees from NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices, and other government agencies who are involved in healthcare research or service delivery. Accreditation for awarding Category 1 Continuing Medical Education (CME) credit has been applied for. The results of the conference will be disseminated in proceedings that will be distributed in paper and electronic format. Audiocassettes and conference abstracts will be provided at the conference. By holding this conference ICIHS will be able to disseminate health services research information for formulating and/or evaluating health policy, managing health care programs, and using or purchasing health services. It will also serve to further develop health services research agendas and identifying strategies and mechanisms for studying them. Lastly, it will foster partnerships with stakeholder organizations and assist with building their capacity to participate in research activities and use the results of health services research.